never satisfied
by Ayaika Chan
Summary: Vegeta falls for Kakarot, but finds later that he holds a secret from him. Will Vegeta be satisfied? And what's this? Vegeta has a secret in him too? *twist* Warning: Tearful, yaoi. ***COMPLETED***
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Although I wish I did, I don't. And I'm not gonna steal it neither.....*cough cough* Nor do I own anything else...I'm too poor for that....

Okay so blah blah If you don't like Yaoi, don't read my story. Although it could be good, it may be offensive to some people. And it's dramatic... it might make you sad. But... yea... I cried..... umm.. I will add more if you review! And you know you want to! So... Do so! ^-^

**Prelude**

I never thought that I could love someone so much. Yes, I loved him so much it hurt at times. I would've given anything for him. No, I would have given EVERY thing for him. He probably felt the same way. I'm sure he did because he often told me so. More often then I told him. I regret that now.

... Maybe I should start from the beginning...

I was born a Saiyan Prince on a planet called Vegeta. My father was named after the planet and the name was passed on. I received the same name. I lived on Vegeta for some of my childhood until our planet fell under siege. An ice-jin named Frieza, an alien, attacked our planet with his minions. Their strength was far superior to ours. My father, the King, was forced to give me up as collateral for our planet. My father obeyed Frieza and so I was forced to leave my family behind to embark on a long, dreadful voyage. 

Frieza was a treacherous soul; I will never forget him, for he haunts my dreams at night. Once he had gained possession of me and taken me onto his ship, he betrayed my father immediately and destroyed our planet. He had made a deal with my father, but he betrayed him. He was a traitor, and I would never trust him. 

I was then held under captivity within his spaceship for years. I was forced to bear his selfish pleasures and brutal raping. As a young child, I had already found myself torn and broken. I did not manage to have much of a childhood in those years. No, I never had a childhood. Instead of being a young child I was already turned into a feared, selfish killing-machine. 

As soon as I found enough courage, I defied Frieza and escaped with two other Saiyans. Nappa and Raditz were my two new companions. We were a group of destructive Saiyans going on a rampage, destroying everything in our path. It was expected of Saiyans to do such things, but we were merciless. 

It just so happens that Raditz had a younger brother. He was sent to Earth when he was born to destroy it. It turns out that there were complications, and the young Saiyan escaped this task. He grew up on Earth, and now that we were Saiyan outcasts we decided to retrieve him. He was young, but we could still ask him to join us like planned. We wanted to have a new elite Saiyan team and take over the universe. 

We sent Raditz to Earth to fulfill the task. Things were then blown out of proportion and Raditz found himself defeated by the hands of his own brother. Before Raditz passed, he found some valuable information. The planet Earth contained some magical balls called Dragon Balls. These balls could grant any wish one did so desire. 

Nappa and I were so... intrigued by them that we went to see for ourselves. My one goal in life then was to gain immortality. With eternal life I could definitely conquer the universe. This was my chance. I was so very determined then. 

When we arrived on the small planet, we came across some friends of Raditz's brother, Kakarot. Kakarot was defeated whilst defeating his brother, but his friends were still around to protect Earth. I admit, they were strong for what I knew as Humans, but we destroyed most of them. 

While fighting these humans, I found a young Saiyan boy, clearly the offspring and half breed of Kakarot. He also was trying to defy and deter us from ruining his planet. Nappa attempted to destroy him, which would have been successful, when HE arrived. The man I would soon find to be Kakarot, the savior of this planet. 

Kakarot had returned from the dead and was a new man. He was extremely powerful and full of energy. It seemed that Nappa found him too complicating to destroy. This showed me he was useless, and I selfishly destroyed my loyal companion. 

I found myself battling a fellow Saiyan warrior. This Saiyan was but a third class warrior; though to me, lower than dirt. As I battled him, I came across his new techniques and intricate moves. I was then forced to use my technique that I saved for desperate positions. I would turn Oozaru, something all Saiyans were able to accomplish unless they lost their tail. Kakarot did not have a tail so I did not have to worry about that. 

After a rampage from me as Oozaru, my tail was surprisingly detached quicker than I knew it. After, Kakarot's son had unintentionally used my technique because his tail had grown back. After a harsh beating from the young Saiyan, I still found enough energy to carry on and fight. Kakarot then found the opportunity to use one of his techniques, the Spirit Bomb. 

Kakarot absorbed energy into a ball that he gathered from the Earth and beings on it. He tried to use it against me, but he didn't have enough strength. One of Kakarot's friends came through, they always do, and used the energy against me. He missed with his first shot, but with a quick reaction from Kakarot's son, the deed was accomplished. I was beaten. I had failed. 

The planet was of no use to me anymore. My mission was to seek out the Dragon Balls, but we had blindly disposed of them. During our rampage, we had destroyed the one thing that retained the Dragon Balls; a Namek. There were no longer any Dragon Balls on Earth, but I had feelings telling me that I would return there again sometime. 

Before I left that very day, I found myself in a lethal position. Not a single person had much energy left, but the young man Krillin still found enough to seek revenge on me. He was to use the last of his strength to destroy me once and for all. They could have easily rid themselves of me that day, but Kakarot stopped Krillin. He pitied me. 

I boarded my pod that day, weak as ever, with thoughts filling my mind. Kakarot was a great fighter, but he pitied me, something no true Saiyan would have ever done. But for some reason, I felt a strange feeling. I admired him. I admired him for his strength, and his kindness. I was never a kind person. I probably never would have been, and that is why I admired him for this. Kakarot was able to start his own family, and he had many friends. As a Saiyan, I never found time for any friends. I could never even settle down and have a family. I promised myself that I would be able to be like him, or even better someday. 

Eventually, I went to a planet called Namek, where the Namekians lived. There I ran into Krillin and Kakarot's son, Gohan. We were searching for the Namekian Dragon balls. We actually made a little team together there. They needed to wish back their friends, including the Namekian, Piccolo, who kept the Earth Dragon Balls present on their planet. But, my heart was still set on wishing for immortality. 

On our search for the Dragon Balls we ran into the terrible Ginyu Squad. Krillin and Gohan hadn't trained much, and did not have enough strength to defeat any of them, but I managed to destroy two. At that point I found myself being beaten badly by another belonging to the Ginyu Squad. Krillin, Gohan, and I were failing when Kakarot arrived once again to save the day. He helped me again. I was hanging on by a thread and he gave me a sensu bean to save me. Again he showed me kindness I was never shown before.

Kakarot then fought the man the others and I found so very strong and impossible to beat. He destroyed him and another without ease. I could not help thinking about him. I was wondering if maybe he was the legendary Super Saiyan. I thought he had reached the never before seen level of super Saiyan. I found that he was far stronger than I, and him reaching this level, was definitely possible. I was angry, maybe even jealous of him. He was a third class, low-level Saiyan. It was not fair. I was the Saiyan Prince, it was meant to be me, ME! I would have once ruled high above him. I did not understand how much a low class Saiyan's strength could surpass mine. 

We then battled the strong and mighty Ginyu after I destroyed the last member of his squad. Kakarot and I ended up fighting side by side, almost. Kakarot and I needed to get some energy back after defeating him. I rested as Kakarot was rejuvenated in a special tank. Before I knew it, I was awoken by a fearful surprise. 

I sensed an unbelievably high power level then. I knew who it belonged to, I knew I would see him again. It was Frieza, and he was after the Dragon Balls. But I found that Krillin and Gohan had already summoned the dragon and used my wish to bring back a friend. Frieza saw this and was after them and the Dragon Balls. Frieza was the only thing that I ever feared. Mostly because of how I was traumatized by him in my childhood. I felt obligated to help Krillin and Gohan because Kakarot was still gaining back energy. I also was really angry at them for betraying me. 

I tried to get to the Eternal Dragon so that I could get my wish, but the elder Namekian had passed, leaving the Dragon Balls dormant. That is when Frieza arrived where we were. I fought against him, and fought my best, but found myself defeated again. He used an attack to attempt to murder me. Kakarot showed up right then. Too late to save me, but right on time to watch me suffer. He stood by my side the whole time. 

I lied on the ground suffering and pouring my heart out to him. I told him about Saiyans and how I believe he was meant to be the legendary super Saiyan and defeat Frieza. I died then. I was told later that Kakarot pitied me, he buried me. He showed kindness and respect for me. I never understood how he could do this after all I had done to him. 

The Dragon Balls on Earth were used to wish back all killed by Frieza. That meant me also. We were wished onto Earth because Namek was deteriorating. All because of Frieza. And that was when Kakarot did it. He went super Saiyan and defeated Frieza. He did what I was not capable of doing. 

Kakarot did not do this for himself. He did it for all the friends he had lost and for his family, also for other people around the universe so that they would not have to face Frieza's wrath. I admired him more after that. He had accomplished so much, with out a trace of selfishness or greediness, without expecting anything in return. He was so pure and had a great heart. But at this time, I did not even know if I would ever see him again. He had not returned from that fight. I waited for days and weeks to see if he would come back. 

I was upset. I wanted him to return. I wanted to fight beside him someday again, or to show him my gratitude. I also wanted to learn from him more. To see if maybe someday I could compare. 

After a full year of training on Earth, I saw that Kakarot returned. Kakarot had been in space the whole time. I was so surprised and happy to see him, but no one would know this. 

After Kakarot returned, a young man by the name of Trunks appeared about. He was supposedly from the future, and was a Saiyan. He returned at about the same time that Frieza did. Frieza had spent time in space rejuvenating, and returned for revenge. This is when Trunks proved his strength. He defeated Frieza and his father easily, as a super Saiyan. I was angry again. Someone else had surpassed me. I had not been able to go super Saiyan and I had trained my hardest. I pushed myself over my limit but still did not reach this accomplishment. I felt that I had failed again. 

Trunks had come back from the future to help Kakarot. He said that if Kakarot did not trust him, mostly everyone would die. Well, faithful, pure Kakarot listened to him, and was given some medicine. If he would not take the medicine, he would die. I was relieved when he took the medicine because I did not want him to die, I actually cared for him. 

Trunks left after warning us about androids arriving soon, and for the next three years, I trained my hardest to prepare for them. I ended up starting a family in this time. I never thought that I would, but I ended up marrying a woman named Bulma, and baring a child with her. She helped me in the training by creating machines and other things to push me. She let me use something similar to what Kakarot had, a gravity chamber. 

I trained so hard at times but I still feared that it was not enough, and ended up pushing myself harder. I tried to live up to the expectations of Saiyans. I was mostly trying to surpass Kakarot. I often felt like a failure in this time when my attempts to go super Saiyan were unsuccessful. But Kakarot also helped, he influenced and inspired me. I wanted to be like him, to be known as the strongest man; to be known as the man who saved millions. 

Kakarot trained in this time also, with Gohan, and many of his friends. And as I continued to train, I reached the level of super Saiyan! Finally. It was a huge accomplishment for me, but I often took it for granted. My pride often took advantage and I sometimes became ignorant of my strength. I was so prideful that I thought I had finally become the strongest. But I was soon to realize that I still had failed in surpassing Kakarot. It would be the last time I would take it so lightly. 

After the three years, the Androids arrived. There was a woman, Android 18, and a man, Android 17. They were planning on destroying everything; they were programmed to do such things. I fought my hardest against Android 18. I fought her at my new level, as super Saiyan, but found that I had failed once more. I was beaten badly and my arm was broken. I had been trashed terribly, but the thing that had been harmed most, was my pride. I had failed again. I felt like because I was Saiyan, and the Prince of all Saiyans, failure was not an option. 

Trunks returned once more from the future to help us fight the Androids. That is when a terrible creature named Cell arrived from the future. He came back to absorb the Androids so that he could turn into a more powerful, perfect form of himself. He wanted to destroy the Earth eventually by becoming stronger; he would do this by absorbing humans from around the world. 

Well, of course Kakarot and his friends would stop him. Might as well since they trained for so long. I found out then that Trunks was my future son. He and I used a contraption called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train, it gave us a whole year to train, but only took up a day in Earth time. Kakarot and his son used it after us. Then we were prepared to fight Cell.

We fought Cell, but no one's strength really compared to his. Cell eventually got a hold of the Androids because Krillin did not want to destroy Android 18. He felt that she was more than an evil Android and she was still a human who deserved her life. He could have destroyed her with a detonator but he didn't, and because he showed her kindness, she felt that she would stop her ways, or so I heard. Then it was too late though, and she was absorbed by Cell. 

Cell killed many people in his time. Among them was Trunks. Cell had murdered him. I almost broke down right then knowing that my own flesh and blood had been murdered before my eyes. I was so enraged that I fought him without thinking. I knew that I was not strong enough to defeat him, which is hard for me to admit, but I continued to fight him. 

Kakarot gave his son a chance to fight eventually. He felt he was ready to. I didn't think that such a young child could compare if none of us could. But I was soon proven wrong, for Gohan's strength matched Cell's perfectly. Yes, Cell definitely found his match. No one knew of such strength from Gohan, but he had obviously gained most of it from the time he spent training with his father in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. 

Kakarot's son had found a way to surpass everyone, even his father, for he was stronger than any of us. I was angry again. Not only had Kakarot's strength surpassed mine, but his son's did. A young Saiyan half breed no older than the age of thirteen had surpassed me. 

Cell and Gohan fought for a while until Cell finally realized that he could not win at this rate. Cell decided to go to drastic measures. Cell used his own technique; Self-destruct. 

Cell's body bloated up like a balloon. He was going to destroy himself including the whole planet. But, Kakarot came through again. He found a new way to be the savior, the hero. I remember it well... I will never forget it, for it left me in a stage of depression afterward. Though I did not show it. 

What Kakarot did changed everyone. For me, I respected and cared for him much more, maybe even loved him for what a great man he was. It hurts to talk about it, to explain it... but it changed my life... I remember it best of anything Kakarot had ever done.....

Kakarot stepped up and stood in front of his son. Cell was about the size of a house now. It was almost time for him to commence with the self-destruct, and Kakarot knew what he had to do. He placed his hand to his forehead so that two of his fingers where placed in the mid part of it, and then did the same to Cell. He looked at his son once more. 

I don't remember much of what he said.. I was in too much shock because I knew exactly what he was doing. All I know is he said 'goodbye' and left. He left us. He took Cell, to save the world, but ended up taking his own life. 

Oh noble Kakarot, why must you have done such a thing that day? You left us. You died again. I cared for you, really, I did. I wanted you to stay, there had to of been a better way.....

I felt my eyes burning. I was about to cry at some point, when Cell returned once more. It couldn't be. I could not believe that after all the righteous things Kakarot had done, his attempts failed.

I did not want to believe that Kakarot left for no reason. I found myself fleeing from the scene at one point and crying. I would have never told anyone or actually admitted to it, but now I do. I cried for Kakarot. I realized that I really did love him, and I had lost him. 

Kakarot's son defeated Cell that day with extra strength he found, with help from his brilliant father. He would have never succeeded if it was not for him. Kakarot may not have won a battle that day, but he was still a hero. He was the hero in my eyes. 

After the evil fiend Cell was destroyed, the Dragon Balls were gathered. We were to wish everyone killed by him back. I isolated myself from everyone because I was afraid they would notice I had been weeping. The dragon was summoned and we wished the dead back. My son was among them, and although I was pleased, I was too busy worrying about Kakarot. It was time to wish him back and I was nervous. I was eager to see him again. I was even prepared to speak to him and tell him everything if I found some time to be alone with him. 

Bulma was about to make the wish, when we heard Kakarot's voice. He explained that he did not wish to be brought back again. He wanted to stay in the other world.

I know his family was hurt, but I was too. I was going to stand up and argue with him and everyone. I wanted him to return, no, he needed to return. He claimed that it was his fault Earth was always in trouble. But I did not care! I wanted Kakarot more than ever. I wanted to be with him, to at least be friends with him and to express my gratitude. But I could not stand up. I was lost then. I was so upset by what he had chosen to do. I felt like I was caught in a cold abyss of depression with no return. 

I did not go home that night. I'm sure Bulma was worried, but I did not care. I was far too upset, knowing that I would never see Kakarot again. I wanted to talk to him once more. I would have given anything to speak to him. I did not understand why I was so wounded by the death of him. But never seeing him again made things far more terrible. I was puzzled. I did not comprehend how I could be so fond of a low class Saiyan as foolish and ignorant as Kakarot. 

I continued my life without him, though I admit it was hard. Everyday I trained my hardest. The loss of him changed my life. It made me a fierce and callous creature. It was the most awful loss I ever had to deal with. It was worse than losing my home. Now, I was the only true Saiyan still alive.

I continued to train throughout the years, and my young son started to train with me too. Kakarot had left another son behind when he left, that I often found Trunks training with. I think he somewhat looked up to me as a father, he never met Kakarot, but I told him about his father sometimes, even though it hurt. Sometimes it even hurt to see his son, since he was so much like his father. Naive and ignorant, and yet, caring and sweet. 

Even after so many years had passed without him, I found myself grieving for him sometimes. I still admired him for everything he had done for me and everyone else. 

It was about seven years after the death of Kakarot that I heard from him. I was with my son and Gohan, he was at our home for a visit. I was shocked to actually hear from Kakarot. It had been so long. I almost even forgot what he looked like. The World's Martial Arts tournament was coming soon, and for Kakarot's good behavior, King Yemma, (guardian of the other world), gave him permission to attend. If I could've found enough courage, I might have confessed my love for him that day. 

After a week, the tournament was about to start. We used one of Bulma's mechanical contraptions to get there. When we arrived we walked together to the stadium, until we ran into Kakarot. He had arrived finally. All of his friends were more than delighted to see him. They embraced him and were all very excited. I was also, but I would have never showed this. I also wished to hug him, and hold him tight, to show my appreciation, and how happy I was to see him. I held back. 

Kakarot had trained more than ever before while he was gone. His strength was overwhelming. He was stronger than ever before and I admired him for his strength. I had trained as hard as I could, but I was afraid that it was not enough. I could feel his power, and I did not know if I could even compare. But I was to prideful then to even bother worrying about it. 

We all entered into the tournament, and Kakarot and I were to battle each other. The only thing I was worried about was that. There was a tournament for the children first, and of course Trunks and Goten would be the strongest. They were in the last battle, in which my son won.

He probably won because he had more experience then the younger half breed. Kakarot cheered for his son the whole time, and when it ended, I tried to comfort him. I touched him and smiled. That was probably more than I have ever done before with him. It felt good to do that. 

By the time our tournament started, we had already found that a new fiend was present on Earth with plans to destroy it. A Kai told us this, and his guardian. They were going to take Kakarot and his friends to help destroy it. I was angry, I thought it would be a distraction from our battle. So I ended up tagging along to help. 

When we arrived, we were faced with a man named Dabora. He had the power to turn victims into stone with his saliva. He did this to two of our companions, leaving Kakarot, Gohan, and I to go on without them. We went into a spaceship that belonged to a creature named Babidee, to try to find him, and stop him from bringing forth the fiend named Buu. 

We got to the first floor where I would fight a creature sent by Babidee. I fought him with ease, even if he took us to a place with ten times Earth's gravity. It was easy for me, since I naturally trained at one hundred times gravity. I destroyed him, and the next level would be Kakarot's fight. 

This battle helped give me an idea of his strength. It was outrageous. His power was enormous. He destroyed the new creature, which was more complicating then my opponent, easily. I knew then that my power would not be great enough to compare to his without maybe a small boost. 

While Gohan prepared for his challenger, I felt someone trying to take over my mind. I could have stopped him if I had wanted to, but I knew what he had planned. He was going to use me to destroy Kakarot, his son, and the Kai. I let him because the one thing I wanted now was to prove to everyone that Kakarot wasn't the strongest being in the universe, and that I had finally surpassed him. 

Babidee did take over my mind, but I was still able to defy him. He wanted to defeat Kakarot, that was the only thing that mattered. So when Babidee ordered me to destroy all of them, I did not. I only challenged Kakarot. 

Kakarot was hesitant in the beginning, but he eventually decided to battle me once more. When Babidee took over my mind, he cured me, and that also gave me a little extra strength. When I battled Kakarot, I felt equal to him. This was a great accomplishment for me. We fought our best, or so I thought. 

After a long time of fighting, Kakarot tried to persuade me into fighting with him against Majin Buu, instead of against him. I did not want to, but I sensed that his son had already been destroyed by Majin Buu. I decided then, that since I could not succeed in defeating Kakarot, I would instead do what he normally did best. Save the world, or maybe the universe. When Kakarot offered to share a sensu bean with me, to cure us. I hit him with all my might. He fell down, he was knocked out cold. 

I flew to the sight where Majin Buu was causing chaos. I then challenged him. He was a naive, fat little blob. We fought, but he had remarkable strength. I fought him with all my strength until he caught me. He used his own fat to trap me, and he beat me terribly. I was in pain, until my first born son and his friend helped me. They helped me out and I then realized that I did not have enough power to defeat him using the techniques and attacks I was. I decided to use all of my power to destroy Majin Buu.

I decided this then because I found out how much I loved my son and wife. I really loved them, but mostly, I did not want Kakarot to have to do what I was about to. I sent the children away with the rejuvenated Piccolo and Krillin, and then I did it. I gave my life to destroy Majin Buu. I used every last bit of energy to destroy him and I did it for my family and Kakarot. Mostly for Kakarot. I loved him so much. 

I was able to keep my body because of the respectable thing I did, and I found out then that I had failed once more. I had not destroyed Majin Buu. My son and Kakarot's took there turn to attempt this, but failed also, and now it was my turn again. I was taken back to Earth to try once more. 

When I arrived I found that Kakarot's eldest son had actually lived, and Kakarot was back from the dead once more! But, unfortunately, Buu was in a new form that was much stronger. He had absorbed Gotenks, the form of Trunks and Goten fused. He had also absorbed Piccolo and Gohan. He was stronger than ever. 

Kakarot then presented me with a ring for my ear. It was to combine our bodies to fight Buu. I was angry with him though, because in the other world, I found that I was not really equal in strength with him. He did not fight his best, he was holding back. It made me feel terrible, like a weakling. I also found that Kakarot had the power to achieve the level of super Saiyan three. So then I refused to combine with him until I noticed not even he was strong enough to compare to Buu. We fused our bodies, and fought Buu. 

We fought Buu well as one person. The feeling of being combined with Kakarot was amazing. I never felt anything like it before, and because it was with him, it was ten times better. Vegeto was our name combined. The feeling was odd, too hard to explain.

Majin Buu had to go to desperate measures to defeat us. But Buu turned us into candy, and eventually ate us like he did to our friends. Since we were eaten my him, we were separated once more. We were in his body now. 

I found this place slightly frightening. There were worms and nasty creatures in his body. Still, Kakarot and I worked together, and eventually found his brain cavity, where our friends were located. We were then to gather them, when they came to life and started fighting us. Eventually we stopped them together.

Somehow Buu found a way to appear inside his body where we were. Kakarot and I fought him. Together. I felt close to Kakarot. He helped me with Buu and together we found a way out, and we took our friends with, which sent Buu into his original form.

His new form was a lot stronger. He had already destroyed all the people on Earth, and was soon to destroy the Earth, so we found a place on the Kai's planet to battle. Kakarot decided to fight the child- like Buu first. He was great. I finally was able to see him in his new found stage, super Saiyan three. 

Kakarot fought Buu, meanwhile I daydreamed and reminisced. I was remembering all the times Kakarot surpassed me and all the times Kakarot succeeded in being the strongest. As I watched him, I finally realized that not only did I love him more than anyone, I knew he was the best. I knew he was greater than me and always would be, and would always be the hero from then on in my eyes. I would not fight him anymore and accept the fact. I told him.

" Kakarot, you are number one." 

Those were my exact words. I knew Kakarot would appreciate this, maybe realize now that I have always looked up to him, that he was always an inspiration to me. I hoped this showed him that I appreciated him. I did. I admired him. 

I found that Kakarot was low on strength, and we only had one more chance. Kakarot was to use the spirit bomb. I would have to fight Buu, distract him long enough for Kakarot to gather enough strength. I tried my hardest, I owed it to him, and Kakarot was ready. He destroyed Buu that day, a day I would never forget as long as I live. The day I finally gave in to Kakarot. The day I finally realized that not only did I love Kakarot, I wanted him, wanted to be with him for the rest of my life. Or the rest of his...........


	2. all that's left behind

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, although I wish I did, I don't. And I won't steal it either. *cough cough* Basically, I don't own anything.. I'm too poor for that.

A-chan: Okay, so I need to explain something, obviously. The prelude is not absolutely necessary, but I wrote it to emphasize that Vegeta was not really satisfied with his life and that he never really felt loved, and it also helps explain what led up to him having these strong feelings for Kakarot. I mean, I just couldn't start with this chapter... I needed to clarify things a little. ^-^ So, with no further interruptions from the author, here is chapter 1! Oh...p.s. If you review... I'll add more... review... and get more.... more if you review... heheh! O.o I interrupted! 

Chapter One

I watched as Kakarot fell to the ground. He was out of energy, and was exhausted. I was too, and soon did the same as him. I fell to my knees and panted. I was still weary from my battle with Majin Buu. But I had not done much compared to what Kakarot had done. He saved the universe. He was the hero.

I walked up to Kakarot and placed a hand on his shoulder. I did not say anything yet, just sat still looking at the empty spot where Buu had just been. 

" How was I?" Kakarot asked.

I looked at him quickly in confusion and then choked up a few words." Huh? Oh, That was fine. I see you have gained a lot more energy..." I hesitated slightly, I did not know what he expected to hear. " Good thing he is gone."

"Yeah," Kakarot coughed up.

There was an awkward silence for several moments. I finally removed my hand from his shoulder and sat. 

The little Namek returned and cured us later that day. We found the Dragon balls at Namek and were prepared to wish our planet and all the people killed back. That is when something would happen that would devastate Kakarot.

" I don't want to come back Goku," We heard Chi-Chi say. 

" What? What do you mean Chi?" Kakarot mumbled.

" I mean I don't want to come back. I am sick of always losing my family because of their needs to fight and save the world constantly. I am better off staying here, since I would probably see u more often," She grunted, " So do not wish me back, I would rather stay in the other world."

" But Chi... You can't leave me..." Kakarot said quietly. I knew he was upset. I didn't know for sure if he loved her at all, but he grew accustomed to her. He was nearly forced to marry her from what I heard.

" I'm sorry Goku. We will see each other again," she said; her last words. 

We wished back everyone else and returned to Earth. I wanted to return home more than anything. I wanted to see my family. The ones I loved so much and had lost. But I still felt that there was something more that needed to be done with Kakarot. He _was _the one to save the world, after all, and he didn't get anything in return. And Kakarot did not even accept credit for what he had done. He let the human get away with all the credit!

" Kakarot... It's hard to say... I don't know how to tell you..." I hesitated. I did not have the courage to tell him what I wanted to so I told him only part of it. 

" Kakarot, I appreciate all you have done for me throughout these years. I am glad you are back. I wanted to tell you that... well.. I really actually... do care for you. I'll see you around," I choked, and blushed slightly.

I left as quick as I could, before he got a chance to say anything.I saw him nod when I first started to fly away. I was too nervous at what he was going to say to stay. Instead I flew straight home to see Bulma and Trunks. 

I arrived home and embraced my family. After that terrible experience I knew we all needed it. Bulma seemed angry for some reason, and I gave her a questioning glance. 

_Could something be wrong already?! _

Bulma sent Trunks to his room and immediately placed her hands on her hips and frowned excessively. I knew she had something to say that I would not enjoy.

" Vegeta...I don't understand you. We had a couple years of peace where you did not have to fight or cause trouble. Then all in one day, you kill thousands of people and the world is destroyed! I can't believe you! I don't know why you do this Vegeta! If you don't change your ways Vegeta, I'm afraid we will not be able to be together. It's just too complicated..."

" Bulma... I don't understand. What do you want me to do?" I asked, although I knew exactly what she wanted and knew that I could not comply.

" I want you to stop fighting, stop battling, and stop causing trouble!" She shouted in aggravation. 

I thought for a long moment. _Was this family worth it? Would I, a Saiyan Prince, give up fighting, what I was born for, for this family?_

" I'm afraid I can't do that. I am a Saiyan, I was born to do such things." I thought maybe she would understand, but I was wrong. 

" Well then Vegeta, I am afraid I cannot stay with you. It hurts too much to see you die because of your fighting. I can't put up with it anymore. You need some time on your own, and if you change your ways, you can come back. But until then Vegeta... I don't want to see you around here. 

She obviously did not understand that I could not do that. I could not change my ways because fighting was how I was brought up. I would not stop. I knew I could at least try, but I would not succeed. Fighting was my life, it would always be for as long as I would live, I couldn't change that! And I wouldn't. So, I packed a small bag and left. 

It hurt to leave, because they were the only people I ever knew as family. I knew I could last without them though. I had to, I had no choice. I was used to living without a family anyway. _I wouldn't go back.... but where would I go? _


	3. Searching for a friendly face

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ... and there is no reason to rub it in!!

A-Chan: SO, here is the next chapter, enjoy, and REVIEW... plz... plz... plzzzzzzz!!!!

I stayed in the city in a hotel for a few weeks until I felt really lonely. I needed someone to talk to. I didn't really have anyone to talk to, but someone struck my mind. I wondered how Kakarot was doing?

I decided to go and visit him, to see how he was doing. I didn't know how he would be living on his own. 

I used a capsule to get to his place, a motorcycle. I did not fly because citizens would probably figure I was one of the people from that day with Buu. I did not want any publicity. I just wanted to see Kakarot. 

When I arrived at his place, the door was wide open and there was no one inside. I was scared for a moment. I noticed that the place looked like it was unlived in for more than two weeks or so. I searched around frantically. I looked everywhere in his house, and failed to find him. I did not even sense his power level. 

I felt sick for a moment. But what could have happened to him? Where could he have been for so long? 

I flew around outside and searched all over. I sensed his power level, which was suppressed, and pretty far away. I flew to where it was, But I stopped abruptly when I saw him. 

He was swimming around in a pond, nude. I felt embarrassed, but I stayed and watched for a moment. It was exciting to me, but then I started to feel guilty and gross. I walked to the hill behind the pond and waited for him to finish.

A few moments later I checked up on Kakarot and he was already dressed and training again. I smiled and flew to him. 

" Well hello Kakarot. Just thought I'd uh.." I didn't know what to say.. " well.. come see you, just a little visit to see how you are doing on your own." I felt strange just saying that, " Just to see if you were actually surviving." 

Kakarot gave me a look as if I said something to hurt him terribly. I guessed that things were not going well with him, so I shrugged to show him my apology. He just stood silently, with a solemn look on his face. 

" Kakarot... If it makes u feel better, I am alone too. I am on my own now," I almost choked, I remembered how I had to live without Bulma and my son and felt a little regret building up, " I am having trouble too." 

Kakarot threw and arm over my shoulder. " It's not that bad I guess.... you have to get used to it..." 

I sighed. " Well... Kakarot.. I guess you are right... but...." 


	4. Confessing love

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, just get over it! I know already!!!!!!

A-Chan: Here's another.. and there'll be more where that came from.. but please continue to Review!! I need your encouragement!!

Chapter 3

Kakarot held me tight as if he would never let me go, and he said, " I hate being alone, you get so very lonely." 

That did it. A tear almost dripped down my cheek as I said, " I hate being alone. I have almost always been alone. It hurts, and I can hardly live with it. I need someone.... Kakarot, I can't live on like this." I stuttered because I almost told him how I wanted to be with him. I moped for a moment, but did not cry. I _always _held it in.

" Vegeta, I am here for you. You are not alone. I will always be here for you when you need me. I care for you. I will not let you be alone.... I .. I ..." He paused and I held my breath. 

" I... well, I had something to say.. but.. ..Vegeta?" 

I glanced up as I wrapped my arms around him without even thinking. It was something I had been wanting to do for a long time. 

" I love you Vegeta." Kakarot said. He almost let go of me to turn away, as if he was ashamed. He looked away and spoke again. " I always have. And I don't care what other people think." 

I stood looking at him, but not responding. I could not find any words for several moments.

"So.. you actually care about me too?" I muttered. 

" Yes Vegeta, I always have! I care about you more than life itself. I would do anything for you. But if I can't.. I will still try to be your shoulder to cry on. I will help you out. I will always care for you. I want to remind you that you are _not _alone." 

I could not believe all that he was telling me. He told me he loved me, and everything else he said was a blur. He told me what I had always been afraid of telling him. But I wasn't sure what to say... Was he serious? 

I wrapped my arms around him once more. My arms fit snug around his lower chest. I drowned my face in his broad chest until I was not upset any longer. I looked up at him to respond finally. 

" I.. I.. I love you too Kakarot." I stuttered again because I was nervous. I felt tears build up because I was frustrated and slightly confused. " I have always loved you too. I've wanted to be with you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I felt like I had been deprived of this love forever. 

Kakarot then pulled me away from him. I thought he was angry at first until he placed his hands on my shoulders and looked down at me. He gazed into my eyes. 

His eyes sparkled as he said, " I want to be with you too. I want to forever. I want to please and satisfy you finally." Then he kissed my tears away. 

But inside, at that moment... I felt like there would be a problem... call it Saiyan instinct... 


	5. Lustful afternoon

Disclaimer: IF I OWNED DBZ WOULD I BE DOING THIS?!?!

A-chan: Innocent look I didn't do it! Fine I did... but don't tell no one... blush

Kakarot and I decided to move in with each other, although, we hardly stayed home. We mostly sparred outside, or were at the pond. I loved living with him. I felt like there was something missing though, well, until one day.

A week after Kakarot and I moved in together, Goten came back. He was living with his elder brother, Gohan, but because Gohan had a child, Goten was being neglected. Goten wanted to move back with his father, and since he was only seven years old, we couldn't leave him to live with a family that neglected him. He needed care. 

Goten started to live with Kakarot and I. It was fine with me to have him around, since he reminded me of my own son. I still hadn't seen my son, and Bulma did not want to send him over because I had not changed my ways and I was still a bad example. 

I enjoyed having Goten around, because I looked to him as Kakarot's _and_ my son. 

I remember one day when we went on a picnic. All three of us ate lunch and then raced in the field. I remember looking at Kakarot and Goten as I ran. We were all so happy. They had the biggest smiles on their faces. I knew that I had finally succeeded in what I had always wished for. A flawless family. Well, almost flawless. 

I grabbed Goten and threw him in the air. His tiny little body flew high and I caught him when he fell back down. I fell and landed on my back in the grass. A laughing Goten lied on my chest and Kakarot sat next to me smiling. 

" I love you guys," Goten giggled because he was having so much fun. 

This meant more to me than anyone thought. I had two people I loved more than anyone else love me in return. It was the first time that I ever had so many people do so. I smiled, and felt like crying with happiness. Life could not get any better. Oh, the memories warm my heart. 

Kakarot and I went to a carnival with Goten that summer. I remember it well. It was very exciting, and also, Goten's first roller coaster ride. 

"Ah!!!" Goten screamed as the roller coaster plunged a dozen feet toward the ground. 

Kakarot and I stood watching Goten, and sharing a snow cone. We always had the most fun together. 

Kakarot put his hand on my head and messed my hair. He laughed and scratched the back of his head as I stuffed the snow cone in his face. 

Goten got off the ride and almost fell over. He was dizzy from the ride and he looked like he was going to vomit. I ran to catch him when he almost fell over. I caught him in my arms and Kakarot was right behind. 

" You shouldn't ride anymore of these roller coasters again Goten," I said. 

Goten sat silent for a moment, and I shook him. 

" Yes!! That was the best, dad! This is so great!" He threw his arms in the air as he laughed. His hair was in his face and his clothes were distorted. 

Kakarot laughed. " Well, we better get home, It's late and I am starving!" Who's cooking tonight?" 

" I'll do it!!" Goten yelled as we all started to fly home. We all laughed. 

Home was far from the carnival, and Goten started to get tired. I put him on my back for the fly home. He slept on my back and then I started to get really tired. Kakarot got close to me and wrapped his arms around Goten and me. 

I didn't realize until later that I had fallen asleep on the way home. Kakarot carried us home all the way and now, we were in bed. Goten was in his room sleeping and Kakarot was sitting up on the bed. 

" Kaka? Are you okay?" I asked, he did not know I was awake. 

" Uh...Yea," He said quickly as he wiped his face. I thought that he had been crying. 

" I thought u were hungry Kaka? You want me to make you something? I did not mean to fall asleep." I responded. 

" No, I already ate thanks. You can just get some rest if you need it." He whispered when he heard Goten tossing and turning in bed. 

I sat up right behind him and rubbed his shoulders. I rested my head on his back and listened to him breath. 

" I love you, can't you tell me what is wrong?" 

" Nothing is wrong. I'm fine Veggie. I love you too." He turned around and kissed me once. 

We kissed for a moment until I felt a warm tear land on my cheek. He was crying again. I was so confused, but I thought he was ashamed that he was crying, so I didn't say anything. I should have insisted that he told me what was wrong, but I didn't. 

We went to sleep after that. I woke that morning really late. Kakarot was no longer lying beside me. I was confused. 

I searched around the house quickly. I looked everywhere I thought of. I noticed that even Goten was missing. 

"Don't tell me he left me!!" I cried. I had reason to believe so because of the predicament last night. But I still did not know what it was about.

I flew around outside searching for him. They were nowhere around. I finally looked in the last spot I expected. I looked at the pond. 

When I flew up I saw Kakarot and Goten in the pond, nude. They were bathing. I felt relieved as I let out a breath. 

I dove in the water quickly and came up in front of Kakarot. 

" Kakarot! I was so worried, I didn't know where you went! You should have told me." 

Kakarot did not say anything. He simply pushed my head under the water. He let go and slapped my bottom. He laughed and swam away quickly. He was a natural swimmer. He swam quickly, but I knew this was not the fastest he could. I caught him and bit him on the shoulder. 

We both laughed and Goten dove back in the water between us. When he came up, Kakarot and I splashed him in the face. He choked on water and coughed it up, but Kakarot and I were laughing too hard to care. 

Goten decided to go home. " My fingers are getting to look like prunes," I remember him saying. This gave Kakarot and I a chance to be alone again. 

Kakarot played with my hair. It was wet and falling in my face. He tucked my hair behind my ear and kissed me. He pushed me down, I guess he forgot we were in the pond. He kissed me again, and we were under the water. We sunk lower and lower. 

It was an something I had never done before, but it was nice. He kissed me with passion and I could feel him getting excited, and I was too.

We came up out of the water and he carried me to the grass where we lied down. He kissed me again and rubbed my cheek. He looked in my eyes and smiled as he pulled off my shirt. I helped him do so and he kissed me again and our bare, wet skin rubbed together with the heat and passion that I would have wanted. 

Kakarot nibbled my lower lip. He ran his fingers down my sides and then slipped off my shorts so that I was now nude like him. I loosened my grip around him and watched as he glanced down at my throbbing manhood. He grinned and then kneeled to kiss me again.

Kakarot ran his tongue down my throat and to my chest. He encircled his hot tongue around one of my nipples, and I moaned with need. I became impatient and my hands traveled down his body. He stopped me though, and continued to trail down mine. 

" Please Kakarot," I whimpered. 

He shushed me and then licked around my navel. I arched my back and begged for more attention where I needed it most. I could tell he loved torturing me. He liked seeing his Prince beg for him. 

He lowered his head and trailed his tongue lower and lower, but then licked at my inner thigh, teasing me more. I moaned and tugged at his hair gently, begging him to touch me where I needed it. Instead, he touched my hip, urging me to turn over. He kissed me first, and then I moved to lie on my belly. I whimpered again, knowing that I had not gotten the satisfaction yet that I had hoped to. 

Kakarot bent forward and nibbled on my neck. I could feel his hard, pulsating manhood brush over my entrance, but again, he neglected to do as I wished. He trailed his fingers down my slender hips and then pulled me against his chest. I could feel his quick breathing as his chest moved up and down against my back. He reached down to me and stroked me. 

He pumped only a few times and then kissed down my spine. I felt the tip of his manhood press against my entrance. He thrust into me hard. I felt pain for a quick moment, and I heard myself shriek. It felt so good to have Kakarot inside of me, though. 

I heard Kakarot moan his pleasure in my ear, as he thrust into me more. The movement of his hips pushed me toward my climax as I screamed. He moaned loudly and whispered my name. 

His hips move quicker now, with more urgency. His thrusts were quick and deep, and he begun to shout my name. I lost all control as the pleasure became so intense. He reached low and pumped one last time before I spilled my seed over his hand. He reached his climax too, and moaned one last time from all the intense pleasure that flowed through our bodies. 

We lied together for several minutes after that. We rested and many thoughts entered my head. The man I once thought as an innocent, naive, young man, had just brought me pleasure that no one had ever before. I smiled with my thoughts. 

A-Chan: Phew, got it over with... Now, time to review right?! mumbles I think I am getting too annoying......


	6. Saiyan Marriage

Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! 

A-Chan: New chapter. You will have to review if you want the next chapter, and I left a cliff hanger so you would! You know you want to know what happens next!!!! ^-^

When Kakarot and I got home that night, Goten was watching cartoons. I forgot that it was only the morning when we first went to the pond. I knew Goten was probably confused about that. I hoped that he would not bother to ask.. 

" What took you guys so long? You must have real pruney fingers and toes now." He giggled. 

" Goten, you were supposed to be in bed an hour ago! Why aren't you in bed yet?!" Kakarot yelled. 

" I was worried about you guys. Begeta wasn't here to tuck me in neither." He said with a sad look on his face. 

I tucked him in every night since a little while before. He had gotten to love me and he enjoyed the tales I told him at night. I really cared for him. Every night, I told him how much I loved him. He told me he loved me in return. This did a lot for me. It reminded me that I had a family that really cared for me. 

" I'm sorry Goten, I promise I will make up for that by telling you a really great tale." I smacked him on the butt gently and he jumped up. "Hurry up and get in bed."

We walked down the hall and he hopped on his bed. I tucked him in and started telling him about the fight between me, Kakarot and his eldest son When I first arrived on his planet. Goten stared at me with awe as I told him the story. He really enjoyed hearing stories about what happened before he was born. I saw Kakarot standing in the doorway watching, but I continued. 

Near the end of the story, Goten had fallen asleep, and I looked up to see if Kakarot was still watching. I saw Kakarot, but he was walking away and wiping tears again. I was lost again. I had no clue of what was wrong. I kissed Goten on the forehead and walked out. 

"Kakarot? What is wrong? This has been going on for days. I need to know what is wrong." 

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you." 

"Don't you trust me? Can't you tell me Kakarot? I really would like to know. I need to know. I want to comfort you, help you. Kakarot, I am yours, you are mine. We should be able to tell each other things like this." 

" 'Geta, I am sorry. I just can't," He said and then whispered as if I would not hear, "Boy am I going to miss you guys." 

I felt a weird feeling in my stomach. I thought that he was thinking about leaving.. But I did not bother to carry on, and I pretended as if I did not hear it. But I started to stress about it. It ate at me. There had to be something bothering him, and I needed to know. I knew that anything that bothered him that much needed to be stopped, or changed. And his last sentenced totally confused me. I just immediately thought he was planning on leaving. _But where would he go? What would he do? WHY???!_

I soon forgot about that night. Though, I would not forget how upset Kakarot was. Whatever was bothering him, must have been a big deal, because Kakarot never really let out his emotions very openly. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------

One day, while at the park with Goten, Kakarot and I were lying on the grass. We were having a simple conversation about the World's Martial Arts Tournament we had attended before. We were talking about all the people who were with us, and how powerful we thought they were. But Kakarot changed the subject. 

" Vegeta, I love you. And I want to be with you forever, and I want to know that you are and always will be mine. I want to marry you. And I want to do it the traditional, Saiyan way." 

I was surprised, but I wanted it as much as he did. " Yes Kakarot, I will marry you, but I don't know how to do a Saiyan style marriage..." 

"Well, I do. Lets do it. Lets do it tonight." 

That night, Kakarot and I left home and went to the pond. We stood in front of it and looked at our reflections. The sun was going down, and the full moon was going to come up. This was not good, because Kakarot and I both had our tails, we grew them back several months before. 

" Kaka... the full moon, it--" Kakarot stopped me by putting his finger on my lips and saying, 

" Hush." 

I did not think that Kakarot knew how to do a Saiyan marriage, and I did not either. But whatever my love wanted, I was willing to go through with it for him. 

Kakarot placed his hand on my tail very gently, and I followed him. He nodded to remind me that I was doing the right thing. 

He tugged on my tail and it came off. I was in shock because it hurt a little, but he looked at me, so I did the same to him. He tied our tails together right as the full moon came up. 

" This is the ceremony of the Saiyan marriage of Vegeta and Kakarot. By Sacrificing our tails, our real source of strength, we will prove our everlasting love for each other. This proves that our love is the most valuable thing we carry, and will always be," and with that he placed our tails that were tied together in the end of the pond, so that it flowed down the creek toward the river. 

Kakarot took me in his arms and kissed me. It was such a romantic experience. It felt so good to know that I officially belonged to him as long as I was a Saiyan. Forever. And I'd never forget it, and I'd be totally proud to be his. For as long as we both lived. 

But little did I know that that would not be as long as I expected, or would have wished..... For Kakarot had more hiding deep inside him than I would have ever expected. Something that would change everything. **_Everything._** It would have an everlasting effect on me. Pain and sorrow would fill into our lives, and a fake sense of happiness would have to take over for all we would lose...... I can hardly think about it without feeling the pain.......... 

__

And the sorrow that rots my heart away.......

And to think I had everything I wanted... everything that could finally keep me satisfied.... 

A-Chan: Now I know you want to know what happens next, cus I sure do! :p Review please! I like reviews! The more reviews, the more I will add! That's a good thing now isn't it... AND RED, Stop bothering the people who don't know what is coming next!!! So what if you do! Shut up!!! :D


	7. Hesitation

Disclaimer: Don't. won't. want. can't. O well. 

A-Chan: Okay, so this is the next chapter... like you didn't know that.... Don't get mad at me for this one.. just had to make you eager to find out what is happening.

Kakarot and I spent the next summer together happier than ever. We took Goten to a real school finally, and he was glad we did so. Kakarot and I attended the World's Martial Arts tournament. It was fun, but I lost. That was fine, because Kakarot was the one who won. He deserved to. And we shared the winnings anyway. 

Kakarot and I were a part of the last battle. We both fought our best, but Kakarot had used his super Saiyan three technique, therefore causing me to lose. I always knew he was more powerful than me. But we had both grown strong. 

Kakarot took me to the beach after the tournament. We walked along the shore holding hands and talking. He was telling jokes about the fool King Kai and his old planet that he had destroyed. We were laughing and having fun, until he pulled me to face him. He suddenly looked very serious. 

" What is wrong Kakarot?" 

"Nothing... sorry. I just wanted to look at you again," He said. I did not question why he had asked this, I should have, but I did not. 

Kakarot grabbed my hand and we continued walking, but this time, we did not talk to each other. We just walked and looked at the stars. They were so pretty, and because I was sharing this sight with Kakarot, made it a whole lot better. 

When we arrived home, Kakarot stopped me again. He pulled me near him and prepared to speak. He stood silent for a while, until I decided to help him along. 

" Did you have something to say Kaka?" I asked.

"Yes. But it is too hard for me to say. I just don't know how to say it." 

" Kakarot, come on. You can tell me. Don't be afraid to." 

" 'Geta, I don't think you and I can be together anymore." 

" What? What do you mean Kaka? What went wrong? What did I do? Did I do something wrong? Please explain this to me Kaka... please..." I found myself becoming confused and frustrated.

" Well, I don't mean that... I am leaving you really... There is more to it than you think. But if it counts, it is not you. It is me. It is my fault."

" Kakarot! I still don't understand! Explain what you are trying to say to me! Please!" I found myself shouting and nearly crying with aggravation. 

" 'Geta, If I could, I would.. But it is too hard for me to say." 

We stood quiet for a moment as a tear rolled down my cheek. Kakarot stood still staring into my eyes. I closed my eyes and looked away. _He is leaving me... _A tear rolled down his cheek also. I knew that something was really, very wrong. I just did not understand why he wouldn't tell me. What could be so hard to say to the one you love? I needed to know why he thought we could not be together. I needed to know now, but Kakarot was still crying, and I did not know what to do. 

I placed my hand on Kakarot's cheek. I wiped his tear and stared into his eyes for another minute. I loved him so much. What ever was wrong, I needed to know. I wouldn't sleep or eat or think until I found out exactly what was wrong.

Kakarot took a second to find his breath and to calm down. I had to do the same because this was really upsetting me. There was obviously a big reason to why Kakarot could not tell me what was wrong. I found myself thinking up many different things as to what could be wrong with him. 

_Could it be that he still loves Chi- Chi? Could it be because he doesn't love me anymore? Why does he say it is his fault? What did he do wrong_? I didn't remember him doing anything that would show we didn't belong to each other. I always thought we were perfect. Maybe I had so easily over looked something that was relevant. Maybe something going on between us just wasn't right and showed that we needed to go our separate ways. Whatever it was, it ate at me. I could not wait any longer. I had to know, and I was going to demand an answer from Kakarot this time. I would not overlook it any longer. 

" Kaka, come on. I have waited long enough for your answer. It is time to tell me." 

" 'Geta," He placed a hand on my cheek, "I don't want to hurt you." 

I pushed his hand away from my cheek. " Kakarot, come on, stop stalling, come out with it!!!" I demanded and saw hurt strike his face.

" I guess I have to 'Geta.. I can't keep this a secret anymore.. I guess I have to tell you..." 

He shed a tear and took a breath. He looked like he was prepared to break some terrible news to me. I didn't think I was prepared for what was to come. But, Kakarot hesitated again. 

" Geta..." He leaned forward and rested his head on my shoulder, with his arms wrapped around me. " If you don't want to be with me anymore- if this is all too hard for you- you can leave me.. I will understand..." 

" I will never leave you.. just tell me what is wrong..." 

He opened his mouth, but no words came out... Well at least I didn't think so.. I pretended not to hear it.. I pretended as if it never happened.. It was something I would never want or expect to hear... Everything then was a blur...

" Vegeta.. I.. Vegeta, I am sorry... Please...." 

A-Chan: Wanna know what happens?! Review ^-^


	8. Breaking the news

Disclaimer: NO!! Bite me!! 

A-Chan: Ok, so don't hate me for doing this... I already hate myself.. No Goku, I still love you!! cry cry I only write these for other people to enjoy, or not.. It doesn't mean I enjoy it! tear Why did I write this.. think think do you guys even like it? _No, everyone hates you Ayaika!! _waaa... I guess so... * .- -.* 

_Leukemia._..it kept echoing in my head_... Leukemia...I know that word....._

My heart stopped. "What do you mean Kaka??" 

" What do you think I mean 'Geta?......... I mean.. I have cancer." 

" What? No... Huh? How? You've had it all along and you didn't tell me?! Why Kaka? Why didn't you tell me before?" 

" The doctors said to live my life like there was no change. And.. I did not want to hurt you, that is all I was worried about..." 

"You still could have told me! I can't believe you didn't tell me!" I tried to calm down but I felt tears filling my eyes even more than before.

" I thought that it would hurt you 'Geta." 

" It hurts more that you wouldn't tell me! I have a right to know, I am your mate, your love. You should have told me... I needed to know.." Tears fall from my eyes now, more clearly than before.

" I'm sorry." He took me into his arms again. " I'm really sorry." 

" Will you be okay?" I guess I was being ignorant when I asked that. 

" Well.. I haven't responded to any treatments for a few months... the doctors say that I could have a month to live or a few years, they don't know for sure." 

I started crying terribly. I could not lose him! I would not let it happen. I could not see him leave me once more. I loved him too much. More than anything. I noticed that he was not crying anymore. I was confused. Wasn't he upset that he was going to die again? Wasn't he upset that he was going to lose me and Goten? 

" I'll be fine. I've died before." 

" But Kaka...." I found myself so hurt that I almost choked on my words. " If you die.. you will not be able to come back..." _This is out of our hands, it's a natural death.. Dragon balls don't work like that.... " _You don't need to leave me... do you?" 

" Not if you are willing to bear with me.." 

" Of course I will Kakarot! I love you soo much! It hurts..." 

He pulled me away from him and walked inside. He said one more thing though. 

" I wish you wouldn't have fallen in love with me.. It would have saved you so much pain." 

Me? Pain? Well yes, but what about you?! How come he seemed so calm? Why wasn't he crying anymore? I though he would be hurt. Why couldn't he have cried with me? To show me that he knew he was losing something too, me...

I found myself avoiding him that night. I felt that if I saw him, I would cry again, knowing that I would lose such a great man. The love of my life. The only person I truly loved that loved me in return. But I knew that I would have to forget this and try to live with it like he always had done. _But.. my only love...._

A day later, I took Kakarot out to dinner. I took him to an expensive restaurant, and we ate the whole place out of business. It was a lot of fun but very expensive. Near the end of our meal, Kakarot burped really loud, making everyone plug their ears, and some run. I laughed really hard, until a waiter asked us to leave. We ran out of the restaurant and forgot to pay the bill. 

" O well, they didn't have good service anyway. Those waiters and cooks were so slow!" 

" Yea they were! They moved like slugs!" 

We both laughed as we strolled down the avenue. We decided to go into town that evening. We were. going to go window shopping. We just wanted to have fun. _But how could I have fun, knowing that he was going to leave my life forever? I need to make the best of the last days I have with him....._

" Ooh Ooh! I want that 'Geta! It looks so cool." Kakarot squealed. 

I laughed as we ran inside and looked at the desserts in the candy shop. Kakarot reached up and grabbed a candy cane that was on the wall. He licked it right away. 

" Eeew this tastes gross!" 

I laughed really hard. " Maybe because it is fake and is covered in dust!" 

" Eeeew!! He threw it on the ground and it shattered. " Oops.. I guess I'll be paying for that... heheh." 

Kakarot chose an ice cream cone that was bigger than his head. We shared it and sat at the park. He licked some chocolate off my nose that I got there by accident. 

Late that night, I could not sleep. Kakarot was snoring like a baby, but I could not. I cried. How could I go on in life with him, pretending to have fun, when him dying keeps flashing in my head? _No.. please god have some pity on us.. let me die first.. He is such a great guy.. just look at what he does to me.. He has made me a new man.. he has changed my life...Look at how great we are together..._

--------------------------------------------------

I snuck out of the house and flew a far ways away. I flew for at least an hour, until I landed in front of my old house. Where Bulma lived. I tapped the door gently, hoping she was awake. I heard a few quiet noises, I wouldn't have known who it was, if I hadn't smelled Bulma from a mile away. 

She opened the door and looked at me in shock. " What are you doing here?!" 

I realized that it had been about a year since we had last talked. _Wow, she has changed.. she looks different. .. like she has been stressing lately.._

I stuttered, " I need your help Bulma." 

" What is wrong Vegeta? And why do you come to me?" She frowned.

I started to cry. " Kakarot is.. he is dying Bulma.. I need your help.. You were the only person I could think of that could help me. Please Bulma.. I will never bother you again." 

" Well, what do you want me to do?" 

" I don't know.. I don't know... I have no idea of what to do..." I felt more upset and frustrated than ever. 

" Wait.. what do you mean he is dying?!?!" 

" He has cancer Bulma." 

"What?! Has he gone to the doctors?! Have they treated him? Have they given him an operation or something?!?" She looked upset and frustrated too. Her and Kakarot had known each other almost all of their lives. 

" The doctors have treated him.. But his body is no longer responding to the treatments... I think an operation would be his last hope.. but we can hardly afford that ourselves." 

" I see. You want me to help pay for it. Well, I love Goku.. He is like a brother to me. I will help. But don't think I am doing it for you. Only for him. He needs it.. and he deserves to live.. he is a great person.. unlike someone I know." She turned her nose up. 

" You don't know how much this means to me.." 

" I know you are hurt Vegeta.. I am real sorry. But I am hurt to.. He was like my best friend..." She hugged me, I guess for just reassurance..

I felt awkward hugging her again, since I was so used to being in Kakarot's arms. It felt better to know that someone else cared though. I thought that this would be my chance. This would be the chance to save Kakarot's life, to keep my love alive. I would have done anything to find any help whatsoever. I hoped he would benefit from the operation we would pay for. _But what if he doesn't? _

A-Chan: See, it's ok, the story is going to continue, and, you never know, it might have a good ending... at least in someone's case... so, keep reading and reviewing! Thanx! Oh, and I have a new fic up, "Ending Tears." It's another G/ V, depressing fic, but it has plot too.... I dunno.. but If you'd read it, and tell me your opinion, I'd be very pleased. ^ ^


	9. Lost

Disclaimer: God damn it!! NO I do NOT own DBZ.

A-Chan: Yup, a new chapter. O.o I am fast!! Lol. aaw.. I wish I had more reviews... tear tear O well.. Enjoy my story... we're at about... the half way point of my fic! Wow!! woo hoo ^.^ Thanx for all your encouragement people!

I went home that night and snuck into bed. I leaned in close to my love and gazed at him. He was sound asleep and the moonlight drifting through the curtains showed off his beautiful features. His cheeks and his manly chin. His hair was messy and tumbling around his eyes. I moved it out of the way and smiled. How did I get so lucky as to be with _him_? He was perfect in all ways. The total opposite of me. 

Kakarot rolled over and the sheets drifted to the floor. This revealed his almost-nude body. He was wearing nothing but smiley-faced boxers. _What a cutey, _I thought. I watched as he smiled and scratched at his lower tummy. I was so tempted to kiss him. I stared at his magnificent body. His chiseled muscles drew my attention. He was well defined. _Perfect. _

My dearest had so many great qualities about himself. Not only his looks, but his personality too. He had a sense of humor and he was so innocent, and he could always have fun. He never took anything for granted. But I did. I took him for granted... I never realized before... How much he meant to so many people. 

After that, I felt sick. I felt lost. I suddenly realized that I wasn't the only one who did this. Everyone took him for granted; everyone expected too much of him. He deserved so much better...I wanted him to have better.. but then it was too late..

Kakarot woke up then and blinked, staring at me. " Morning," He said, " Sleep well?"

" Good morning. Yes, I slept pretty well.." _Actually, not at all.. _"How about you?" 

" I was having a great dream about us in a Jacuzzi and we were-" He was cut off by Goten hopping on the bed. 

" Morning you guys!" He shouted and scurried to his morning cartoons. 

I gazed over at Kakarot, hoping he would continue his seductive little story. He looked up at me and gave me a grin. 

" Lets go spar!" He shouted as he grabbed my hand and used instant transmission to take us to the field near our pond. 

" Oh Kakarot! What do you think you are doing? You are sick, you shouldn't be sparring! Not to mention that WE'RE IN OUR UNDERWEAR!! You don't need to be sparring in your condition.. it's not a good idea.. please Kakarot.."

Kakarot only giggled and threw a fist toward my face. I dodged it. " Kakarot, I am serious, you don't have enough energy to be doing this!" 

" I'll be fine!" He yelled as he got me right in the stomach. " Come on Veggie, just a little fun." 

" Fine, but you need to go easy on yourself." 

" No, I need to go easy on you," He gave me an evil look and transformed into ascended Saiyan, 

" You asked for it," I said as I followed his lead. 

We fought for almost an hour or so until I noticed Kakarot's energy level lowering. He was oblivious to the fact that his disease would definitely affect his energy. Before, he could fight me non-stop. But since he had that disease... well, that was a different story. 

" Kakarot, maybe we should take a break. You obviously need it." 

" No, I can keep going, you know that!" He shouted as he tried to punch me again. 

" Kakarot, we need to stop, you'll hurt yourself!" I admit, we were sparring pretty strenuously. 

" No, I'm fine!"

He tried to kick me and then nearly fainted. My eyes widened in shock. With a quick reaction, I caught him, right above the ground. He was covered in sweat and his breathing was weak. I rushed to Capsule Corp as fast as I could. 

" Maybe this would be a good time to get you to the doctor." I said, worried as hell. _This isn't good.. I hope he will be okay..._

--------------------------------------------------------------

I stood outside in the waiting room pacing frantically as Bulma shouted in my ear. 

" What were you thinking?!! Sparring in his condition? What gave you that silly idea? Are you _trying _to kill him?!?!" 

I ignored her words, but inside I felt like it _was _my fault. If I would have refused, he would have been angry, but he would be okay. Now he was in the hospital and I was the only one to blame. 

Goten sat in the chair, feet shaking with impatience. I knew he would feel terrible too. But boy did I wish I had not sparred with him for so long! I ran my finger through my hair while I stressed. I could not stop thinking about him. I leaned against the wall and looked straight ahead. Goten walked up to me and took my hand. 

" Will he be ok?" He looked at me with his eyes watering. 

" Yea, he'll be okay son, he'll be okay... They're only doing an operation to make him better..." I said as my lip quivered. I was afraid for his safety. My eyes filled with water, but I held back the tears. _Not in front of them... _I told myself, like I often did. 

Just as I started to say that, the door to the outside opened, and a young man walked in that I hardly recognized. But I knew who it was, I could never forget my real son. 

It may had been almost two years since I saw him, but I was still not all that excited to see him. It was probably because I was too worried to care. When I looked at my son, I noticed that he had heard what I said, and he was angry. Because I had called Goten '_son'_ a flash of jealousy showed on Trunks' face. At that moment, I let Goten's hand go an knelt down. 

" Trunks.." 

Trunks walked up to me and embraced me. I always thought that maybe he hated me for leaving them, but he did miss me. I felt his warm tears fall upon my shoulder and my sleeveless shirt. I could feel him glaring at Goten. 

" I missed you so much Dad, where have you been? Why haven't you visited us? Don't you care about us anymore?" He cried aloud and tugged on the back of my shirt. " I missed you.. why did you not come over? I love you father, don't you love us? Dad?"

I gave a quick glance to Bulma who was walking outside. She was upset too. She was wiping her face and leaving the room before she had to bear anymore. Having her best friend in the hospital was hard enough on her. 

" Dad, I thought you loved us! But you left us, you never even came to see me, your only son!" I felt my throat tighten as he said that. 

I held back my tears, and did not say anything. I couldn't find any words to say. I didn't visit them.. _But of course I cared! _But if I said that, Trunks would still be upset with me.. so there wasn't anything I could say to fix it. 

" Dad, why don't you answer me?! Did you forget us? How could you dad? How could you leave us for _them_? Dad, I thought you loved us?!?!" Trunks pushed his way out of his arms so he could look at me. He took my sleeves and repeatedly tugged on them, nearly tearing them. He was angry. 

" You're pathetic! I hate you! You left us to be with them, _THEM_! You're sick, that's what you are, SICK! I can't believe you would leave us for him. For him...." He almost choked. 

" But Trunks, I do care.. you don't understand.." I believed that he was too naive to understand about love...

" No, I do understand, I understand that you abandoned us! I understand that you left us to be with him! You're... you're just... a queer! That's what you are! You're nothing to me anymore father. Wait.. not even a father. You're nothing, nothing at all! I don't want to talk to you anymore. You left us and replaced me with _HIM_!" He shouted and pointed at Goten. " I hate you. I despise you. I never want to see you again!" He became hysterical. 

Those were the last words I heard from my son, for Yamcha walked in then and took him away. I watched as Trunks grabbed Yamcha's leg and wiped his face on it. They walked out together and left. 

Bulma walked in a few moments later and glared at me. 

" What did you do to him Vegeta? What are you trying to do to our _poor _boy? Ruin his life? He has a hard enough time as it is!" 

No one really understood. Why did they have to put all the blame on me? They don't know how it feels to have your son say such things. Maybe he said most of it out of frustration, he was just a kid after all. But it hurt so much. I felt as if someone had stabbed me. I could feel Goten and Bulma's eyes piecing into me as I looked down. a few tears fell.. but I was ashamed. If only they understood how much I loved Kakarot.. 

A few hours later, the light above the door turned off and the door slowly opened. 

The doctor came out, and wheeled Kakarot in on a wheel chair. He glanced up at me and smiled. The doctor stopped, just in front of me. I was still silent; no one had said a word since the early incident. 

I stuttered, " So.. How did.. things go..?" 

The doctor looked up at me and grabbed my arm. We walked several feet away and he whispered to me. He kept his mouth close to my ear so that no word would escape. He was an elderly man with sharp whiskers that stabbed my cheek like little needles as he spoke each word. 

" An operation would not help him at this time.. so.. We did some tests on him. Before, the disease was weak, nearly dormant.. But not anymore. He.. well... he.." The doctor grew silent. 

I sat waiting for what he was to say, but he stayed silent. I grew impatient and turned to face him. I reached for his collar and gripped it tight. 

" I am getting impatient old man! Tell me!" 

"Okay, I was going to say that... he.. well.." I shook him to get the answer out faster, " He doesn't have much longer to live. Maybe a few months at the most." 

I stood in shock. _a few months? Is that all? No.. please no..._

I dropped him. I looked to the wall and placed a hand on it so I would not fall over. I knew this was coming.. But I did not expect it so soon. _He.. was so young.. so full of life.. why so soon? _

----------------------------------------------------------------

About a week had passed, and Kakarot was back to normal, well, almost normal. He was still in pain, but he hid it well. He acted as if nothing was wrong. But I could not. I could not overlook nor forget it....

" 'Geta?" 

" Yes?" 

" Lets go out tonight. You and me. Maybe just for a walk.. or a stroll." 

" Okay, as long as you be easy on yourself, and no sparring," I said. I saw a strange look on his face, but I could not read his expression. Normally I knew exactly what he was feeling. Saiyans had some telepathic bond which helped them understand each other, but it felt as if he was holding all of his feelings back. 

We walked along the beach again, like old times. We talked of so many things, and Kakarot was not as tense anymore. I could then understand what he was feeling. He was not afraid like me. He was not even thinking of himself. He was thinking of me, and how I would feel if he had to leave. I could feel how much it was hurting him, and with all the hurt I felt inside him, I was surprised he was not crying. But.. _why is he scared for me? What about him?_

Kakarot took my hand and we started to fly. " What's on your mind 'Geta?" He knew exactly what was on my mind. 

" Nothing Kakarot, nothing at all. Lets just go home." 

Kakarot stopped suddenly and gripped my upper arms. His grip was tight, but not painful.

" I don't want to go home. I want to do what I want to do, and I want you to stop worrying." He was nearly shouting. " Vegeta, you should not be worried. Stop it. Please. I don't want you to worry about me.."

I could hear music in the background, probably from a local bar or something. 

We danced for a while, but the words rang in my head.. _Leukemia...Death.. a few months..._

I forced a smile and rested my head on his shoulder. The words would not leave, and I could not ignore them.... It kept ringing in my head. 

" 'Geta, no matter what happens.. I want you to never forget me. Ever, please. I won't forget you. I know we'll see each other again." 

Why did he have to talk like this? WHY? Is he just _trying_ to make me hurt more? He still had a while longer to live, I am sure....

" Kakarot, don't talk like that. You'll be fine. I don't want you to talk like this anymore Kakarot! Just stop it please. You know I would never forget you anyway. I love you too much. I love you more than anything Kakarot.. I don't want to lose you... I can't lose you..." I felt tears of frustration build up. 

" I love you too.. We'll stop talking like this okay? We'll pretend like nothing happened. Then, you will not have to be sad anymore." 

I smiled, satisfied. But inside I felt like dieing. I was torn apart. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple more weeks had passed, and it got a lot better, we no longer spoke of his disease, and we spent more time together. I loved it. We swam together, walked on the beach together, and spent a lot of time making a picture album. In the picture album were pictures of me, him, and our son. 

I knew the time was getting shorter, and he would be gone soon, and the more I thought of it, the more I wished that it was me instead. The more I prayed for some kind of relief. But it wouldn't come. And I knew it.. But I needed him to stay with me...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

" 'Geta, lets help him blow out the candles!" He laughed as Goten took in a deep breath. 

Before Goten could blow out the candles, Kakarot already had them out and Goten's face was in the cake. He laughed out loud. 

" Happy Birthday son!" He yelled. 

" Oh Dad, you meaney! Now we don't have cake to eat, and it's all over my face!" 

" Well, You're wrong about one thing!" Kakarot giggled as he took some frosting off of Goten's face and ate it.

" Save some for me!!" I yelled and joined in on the fun. 

I watched my family and smiled. _Oh god.. how can you do this to me? Look at how great my family is.. Why me? Why him? Why us...? _

That night, while resting in bed, I looked at Kakarot. His breathing had changed.. and his energy.. low. I could feel the time getting closer and closer. A few tears sprang and trailed down my cheeks. 

__

You can't leave me.. What am I to do without you? I can't survive without you..... What would I do??

A-Chan: Well, you can find out if you review, cus if you review, I will add another chapter! Maybe two if you're lucky!! O.O!!


	10. As If It's My Last

Disclaimer: Damn it!! Fuck! No!

A-Chan: So I decided to continue, though I don't have as much reviews as I would have wanted. I was planning on waiting until I had five reviews for every chapter before I added another, but I have nothing better to do now that it is summer, so I waited impatiently for more and decided to just go ahead and add another fucking chapter. Hope I made someone happy... shit.. I need a life....

_Just when I thought I had it all. Just when I thought I could finally have all that I ever wanted and be satisfied.. This happens..._

I thought everything was perfect. I had love, I had a family.. I had everything I always wanted.. and then it was going to be taken away from me. It figures.. It always happens like this... 

I laid in bed that night and watched as Kakarot slept. I thought about everything. 

My son.. I missed him so much, and now I probably would never see him again. Maybe I would.. But we wouldn't talk. He hates me too much. I smelt disgust on him when he first glanced at me in the hospital. And that made my ex wife hate me. 

And gross! I couldn't believe she was with that pathetic little creature Yamcha! Not like I cared or anything. 

I watched Kakarot's chest move up and down with every breath. His breathing got weak as the days went by. _It's depressing.. I wish I could just take away all his pain. I wish that I were the one going through this and not him..._

Kakarot rolled over and opened his eyes slowly. 

" Vegeta? Are you okay?" 

" Yes Kakarotto, I was just thinking." 

He kissed me with passion and then held me in his arms. _I could lay like this forever._ I sighed and slowly went to sleep. 

The next morning I awoke to a startling sound. Music. Blaring. I leapt out of bed and ran to where the noise was coming from. I was a little angry at such an abrupt awakening. I ran into our living room, and saw Kakarot dancing like a fool in his underwear. 

" Morning 'Geta!" 

" Good morning Kaka.. now what the hell are you doing?" I tried to yell loud enough for him to hear over the deafening music. 

Just as I said that, Goten popped up in his underwear and started dancing.

" What the fuck?" 

" Just trying to have some fun 'Geta! Wanna join?"

I looked down to see that I was only in my underwear too and just decided to join in. Kakarot grabbed a pair of socks and pretended as if it was a microphone. I laughed harder than I did for the longest time. 

After an hour of dancing and singing and playing, we decided to have some breakfast. 

" I will make it!" Kakarot announced. 

About and hour and a half later, Kakarot set a stack of burnt pancakes in front of Goten and I. Goten looked at it, then at his father, then back at it. I shoveled one in my mouth, without disapproval. It tasted like burnt rubber, and I turned my face down, trying to hide disgust. 

" How is it?"

" Well, to be honest Kakarot, it tastes like... well.. Shit." 

Kakarot just laughed and licked the syrup off my face. 

" You've made a mess of yourself. Lets go.. clean up." 

Goten ran outside to play as Kakarot took my hand and walked me to the bath. He turned it on warm and then glanced up at me. He gave a mischievous grin and slowly took off his clothes. He sat in the bathtub, and looked at me with impatience. 

" What? Do you want me to _strip _for you?" I flash him a quick smile as he pats his lap, invitingly. 

I let him look over my tanned upper body for a moment, and then prepared to ever so slowly pull down my shorts. He smiled and waited even more impatiently as he tried to reach for me. I backed up and shook a finger, _no._ I slowly pulled down my shorts so that I was naked and stepped into the bath slowly. I saw want in his eyes. 

" You are so sexy." He smirked. 

I kissed him slowly. I rubbed his shoulders slowly as I moved to straddle him. I kissed him again and he grabbed the back of my head eagerly as he forced his hot tongue into my mouth. His fingers ran playfully through my hair. With his extra hand, he took my bottom, and kneaded it gently as his tongue reached more fervently into my mouth. I knew he was getting excited, his manhood pressed hard against the inside of my thigh. 

Kakarot's hands trailed down my side as he tried to reposition me. I moaned in protest, and stopped him. 

" Nnn.." He moaned. The sound even made _me_ more eager to let him take me, but I did not give in. I wanted to give him as much pleasure as he did me. 

I licked him, tasting his wet, sweaty body. I went lower and lower until my head was nearly under the lukewarm water. His manhood reached with desire above the water, and I slowly licked his inner thigh. I then moved and licked his navel. He bucked his hips, trying to get my attention to what wanted it the most. 

I trailed my tongue down to his manhood, and scarcely licked the tip. He bucked his hips more intensely as I took the whole of him into my inviting mouth. He moaned noisily with crave. I sucked and licked him until he could not take it anymore. He cried out in pleasure. 

I took my mouth from him and then kissed him once more before he forcefully turned me over. He positioned himself over me and drove into me hastily. He withdrew slightly before thrusting into me more full, and with a different angle. I lost total control when he hit the spot that left me whimpering with intense relish. I became oblivious to our cries of delectation as he pushed into me more rapidly. We were both pushed over the brink, as we both gave loose and found our release, with one last bleat of satisfaction. 

--------------------------------------------------------------

We laid in the aftermath, rubbing each other's bodies with warm washcloths. I smiled at him as I rubbed his chest with a bath sponge. He kissed me on the forehead and pulled me close. 

" Only you...." 

" What Kaka?" 

" Only you can help make every last day of my life even more enjoyable than the one before. I want to do everything that I missed out on before. I want to live everyday as if it _is _my last. And I want to spend it all with you." 

We got out of the bathtub and dried each other's bodies. 

" 'Geta?" 

" Yes?" 

" I wanna learn more about you. Tell me something.. like.. how was our planet?" 

" Oh.. well. I haven't really thought about that for a while... I lived in a palace with my father.. I only lived there for several years before Frieza came.. But it was an okay place.. nothing compared to here though. There was too much violence on that planet... But I would have ruled it.." I sighed as I thought about my father. 

" Well, if that would have never happened, we would have never known each other..." he paused for a moment. " 'Geta.. what made you so cold? You know? Before you were with me.. you were kind of cold hearted..." He said this very slowly, afraid that it would offend me.

" I know Kakarot. I know.. It was just.. I lost all sense of love after I was taken from my father.. my life was totally changed, and I was turned into a cruel man.. but then I found you, and you helped change me. You showed me love better than anyone ever did." 

Kakarot smiled and took me into his arms for one last embrace.....

A-Chan: Don't worry! There is more! I just won't add it until I get a specific amount of reviews! So hurry up and review!!!!! 


	11. Hospital Visit

Disclaimer: grrrrrrrr 

A-Chan: So here is the long awaited for next chapter. This won't be the last, but I am sure the next chappie will be.. I'm not positive though. Just be patient! And thanks for all the reviews! I'm going to be demanding again and not post the next chapter until you give me as many reviews as I want! muhaha. I know, I am evil, but don't you just love lil ol' me?? hehe. Keep reviewin, I love it! 

I woke up the next morning after having a nightmare. It was as if I was being haunted by the terrible future that was yet to come. There was sweat all over me, and my breathing was heavy. I turned over to glance at Kakarot. 

" Kakarot?" I whisper. I needed his comfort.

I tapped him gently and waited for his response. But there was none. 

" Kakarot..." I said louder. But he did not respond. 

" Kakarot!!!" I screamed with fear as I shook him frantically. "Kakarot, wake up, please! Don't leave me now! You can't leave me! Don't leave me please! Everyone leaves... everyone leaves...." I shriek as tears build up in my eyes. 

I place my cheek near his face and feel a faint breath from him. 

_He's still alive.. but he's not doing so well.. I need to get him to the hospital. _

I took Kakarot into my arms and flew as fast as I could to the nearest hospital. I cried the whole way. I did not want him to go. It was too early, and he was too young. 

I run into the hospital, and stand by the front desk with Kakarot in my arms. 

" Doctor, I need a doctor, hurry!!!" I screamed as I stood with impatience. 

A nurse ran up to me with a gurney and instructed me to set him in. I placed him in, and she wheeled him into the emergency room. I followed behind but was instructed to stay out of the ER. 

" I am not staying out here! I am going in there with him!!" I demanded, but did not get what I wanted. 

They made me sit outside the whole time. I paced back and forth frantically. I leaned against the wall and beat my head on it. I sat in a chair and cried in my hands. I waited for what seemed like forever. 

I walked to the nearest pay phone and called capsule corp. I waited as it rang and rang, and I became as impatient as ever. 

" Hello, you've reach Capsule Corporations, how may I help you?" A young and familiar voice said. 

I stood quiet for a moment. It was nice to hear him again, even if he was talking to me kind of against his own will. 

" Trunks, can you put your mother on, please?" I muttered.

" Sure.... Vegeta." He said.

Why must he call me that? I am his father for Christ's sake! 

" Vegeta?" I heard Bulma's voice. 

" Bulma, I am at the hospital.. Kakarot is not doing so well.. you may want to come down here. I don't know if he has much longer." I said as I cried more. 

" Oh my.. I'll be there immediately." She stated as she hung up the phone. 

Bulma arrived about ten minutes later and ran to me frantically. She wrapped her arms around me as her hot tears dripped on my shoulder. 

We stood quiet for several moments in that position. She whimpered the whole time in my arms. 

" Have you seen him yet?" She asked quietly. 

" No..." I said as my face turned even more pale than it already was. 

We stood in the waiting room for what felt like forever. A doctor walked out with his head down and I prepared for the worse. My stomach churned, and my throat tightened. He walked up to us slowly, and it felt like slow motion. It felt like all my senses had stopped. I could not hear, see, smell, nor taste or feel. I was in shock. I did not even know what the news was to be, but I expected the worst. 

" Well," The doctor started, " You may see him now if you choose." 

I lifted my head up. _See him? So he is okay? _

" How is he..?" Bulma asked. 

" He is alright, for the moment. We are not sure how much longer he will last." The doctor turned his head down as if he was doubtful. 

" You can see him first, Bulma.." I said solemnly. 

Bulma grabbed my hand and squeezed it. " Okay, I won't be long..." 

I throw my head in my hands and weep more. I felt like dying. I would rather die then see him go.... 

I waited impatiently while Bulma spent some time with Kakarot alone. While she spent time with him, I reminisced about everything that we had done together. 

I remembered the time we spent in the fields, the walks we went for on the beach. Our marriage. I remember our pond and the times we bathed there. I remembered all the good times we had together and how much I was going to miss him... 

Bulma walked up to me then and placed a hand on my shoulder. 

" You can see him now..." She says quietly. 

A-Chan: I know, I am evil. But hey, if you review, I will probably get up a new chappie quickly. Depends really. It depends on how many people read it for me to continue. Well, till next chappie, Ja ne! 


	12. Requests

Disclaimer: I do not own!

A-Chan: So... Yea, that took long. I'll admit it. But I hope it was worth the wait. Man am I getting lazy on these updates. The encouragement was great though, thanks. I hope you guys are enjoying, one more chapter to go.... And then.. we say farewell. *tear* Too bad... Well, I hope the story has been good. I know, I know, it's depressing. But, I warned you ahead of time that it was a drama, sooooo.... It's not my fault if it makes you depressed. Okay so it is.... All right, I'm blabbing... I'll let you read the chap now. 

----------------------------------------------------

I walked down the hall slowly, as If I was heading toward my demise. Close enough though, I knew what was coming. The walls of the hall seemed to close in on me, and I could hardly breath. My hand rested on the door handle for several moments before I found the strength to turn it, and step inside. 

I looked to the bed to see my love, but saw nothing. He was not there. My heart started racing in fear that he had gone to the other world without me being able to say goodbye. It could not have happened. I refused to believe it. But I still fell to my knees in shock. Still felt the sadness build up in my chest and throat, sending tears to my eyes. But then I felt a familiar touch. 

His hand rested on my shoulder. I turned around quickly to take him into my arms as tears fell from my eyes. 

" Don't cry Vegeta, I am still here. Now let's go." 

I calmed down and looked up at him. "Go where?"

" To the pond, please. I would like to go there one last time. And I have something to show you." 

" Kakarot, you don't have the strength... you should stay there in your bed.. It's safer." 

" No, Vegeta. I know my strength, and I can fly to the pond easily." 

_I just didn't want him to waste his strength then. I wanted him to last as long as possible. To just stay around with me..._

" Alright Kakarot, whatever you want." I decided. 

Kakarot took my hand and we flew out the window. _Boy would the doctors have been mad if they found out! _

" Kakarot, are you sure you will be okay?"

" I will be fine Vegeta... For a little while, at least." 

" Good..." I say, though it would have been more satisfying to hear him say forever. 

We land at the pond and Kakarot stands facing me. He places his hands on my shoulder, to look at me, or to just help him stand. He looks into my eyes. 

" What did you have to show me?" I asked. 

" Come with me." He said. 

We walked down the river until we came to a very shallow and rocky part of it.

" Kakarot, I'm not understanding what you are doing..." 

" Look..." He said as he pointed toward the river. 

" I don't see anything..." I said, thinking maybe he was delirious. 

" Look carefully, by that rock..." 

I looked as closely as I could until I finally came into focus on two tails, tied together. 

" You see now?" He asks. 

" Yes, I do.. It's our tails." 

" Yea.. The symbol of our love for each other just stopped." 

" Kakarot..." I asked with a questioning look. 

" But even so.. Even if the 'symbol' of our love has run into the bumpy part, it's still together, and it still represents something that is dear to us. Even if the 'symbol' of our love has stopped, our real love for each other will never. It will go on forever.. in the river deep in here..." He said and pointed to my heart. 

Tears filled my eyes and trailed down my cheeks. 

" Our love is eternal, Vegeta. I will never stop loving you, and maybe I will see you again soon. But I wish I could stay in your arms.. Forever. But Vegeta, I don't want you to worry about me. I will be okay. I want you to go on with your life. Don't ever change from how you are now Vegeta. You have made me a happy man." 

I turned my head down as I nearly cried hysterical. 

" Stay exactly how you are. You are perfect. I even love it when you throw your tantrums, and when you turn your nose in the air. You make me laugh, cry, smile... everything. You have made my life so much better just by being in it. Just promise me you'll never change.. And promise me you'll smile more, and you'll hold your head high no matter how hard things get.. and you'll look forward to every day, because you never know when the next won't come for you.. And Vegeta, save me a dream." 

He smiled for me, though I did not see it because my eyes were filled with tears. I heard all of his words though, but I did not understand his last request. 

" Save you a dream?" I asked

" You'll understand soon enough." He said with another smile. 

" Okay." I trusted. 

" Oh, and one more request... Take good care of what you have inside you.." He said. 

I simply assumed he was talking about morals or something. But his hand rested on my lower abdomen. 

" Kakarot?" I asked in a high pitched voice, knowing what he was talking about suddenly. 

" Yes." He said. 

He left a gift behind for me... 

----------------------------------------------------------

A-Chan: So.... reviews?! We're almost done here... *tear* Was it sad?? ^-^


	13. Final Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own! 

A-Chan: Last chapter. Finally. This fiction is now completed. Can you believe it? Wow. I can't. I'd like to thank all of you that reviewed for me. It was great encouragement, and it kept me goin! :P I am very grateful to have people like you read my fictions. So, now that this one is over, I'm probably going to post yet ANOTHER new fiction! If you get the chance, you should check it out, or one of my other yaoi fictions. They're all yaoi, so if you like that, you might wanna check them out. But, again, thank you for reading and thanks for your encouragement! 

---------------------------------------------------------

" Kakarot.. Please don't leave me.." I plead. 

" I have to, soon." 

I sat down and put my head in my hands. I cried for... who knows how long. Kakarot held me in his arms the whole time though. We sat by the pond in each other's arms for as long as I can remember, before I fell asleep. I cried myself to sleep, and slept in his arms. 

But when I woke up- he was gone. He had left me. He had gone far away, to the other world. 

I searched around frantically like I expected to find him. I looked all over and then cried aloud in depression. 

" No! Kami why must you do this to me? My love.. you took him away from me! You took away the one thing that meant the world to me! How could you! Please no.. please bring him back.. please.. I need him...." I cried. And I cried so much.. 

------------------------------------------------------

But that was several months ago. I do not cry any more, but I will never forget him. I will never forget anything. But the one thing that brought up the whole situation, was my dream last night. My dream made me reminisce. 

Last night he came to me in my dream. He held me close and placed his hands upon my swelling abdomen. He spoke to me in quiet words. He asked to show our son the same love I showed him. He kissed me, and showed me love I had missed for all these months. And then I woke. It all felt so real... I thought it was real. It was as if he was visiting me once to make sure I would still hold on, and continue without him. 

------

I do not regret anything that we did together. It was all worth it, being with him. He was the greatest man I have ever known, and he will always be. I will always love him, and I don't know if I will be able to move on and love another, except the one here to take his place. The one that rests in my body, waiting for the day that he can come into this world. 

I cannot love another person as much as him though. He was my everything. Without him I feel so lonely, and I think that is why he gave me a son, to keep me happy. 

My son feels as if he is stretching his body inside of me. I smile. He will be in our world soon. Very soon. And I will take care of him best I can. I will teach him, and raise him as well as Kakarot would have. I will show him love that I failed to my first son. 

I still find myself talking to him, late at night. I know he can hear what I say, somehow. 

Every night, before I fall asleep, I say " I will always love you." It makes me smile to know that I may be able to see him someday. 

I will regret all the years lost. I will miss the times we spent together. But altogether, I am satisfied. I am glad that I was able to spend the last of his years with him. And I am even more glad that we had a family. And now we have a new addition, and even though I will have to raise him on my own, I think he will be great. And that................ is satisfying enough.

-----------------------------------------------------------FIN----------------------------------------------------------------

A-Chan: So... what did you think? Was it okay? Yea, it was meant to be a little sad, it's a drama. But I hope it was overall an okay story at least. I did enjoy writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. And feel free to review or email me your thoughts on it! I would love to hear it! 


End file.
